The Darkest of Knights
by Hii chan
Summary: Placed after the 9th volume of the manga, Cesia is the wind dragon knight, she became it after she obtained the wind staff. Heaven's Star Princess had embedded it into the staff. RathCesia, some KiTh and RuTi and some RuwAlf
1. Prologue

The Darkest of Knights By: Illuser's Gurl  
  
Disclaimer: This is my first fic so not a word. I don't own dragon knights. It is Mineko Ohkami's. Rath is mine however, no touchie. Read on!  
  
Cesia lay in bed, staring at the pale ceiling of the inn. She had been in the same position for just under two days. Only leaving for some milfy or a small meal. It seemed like she was entranced, but she wasn't. She was finding herself. 'Why does everything always seem to go awry??? Is my life meant to bring chaos in its wake??? What did Sarazar mean when she said that my destiny could save the world or destroy it??? And is it true??? I just don't know anymore. I don't know anything anymore it seems. I think I know Rath and then he surprises me. It's always been like this I guess. Ever since we first met. In the Misty Valley. I was working in a waitress at that café. They never realized that they were in an illusory town. Rath was actually the only one that knew NOW even. Wait, just a second ago I was thinking about the exact opposite of him and now he's the only thing on my mind??? What is wrong with me???' Cesia sighed.  
  
Rath woke up and turned out of his bed. He put on his jacket; the cold was cutting into his skin like a thousand knives and he didn't feel like freezing. He took a step into the hallway of the Inn and looked down to Cesia's door. They had gotten joined rooms but the door in the middle stayed locked. He stood in front of her door, not sure if he wanted to disturb her, she might finally be sleeping. The last thing he wanted was to wake her up from a sleep she deserved so much. He entered without knocking. He looked over to Cesia's form. She was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. 'Same as the last 3 times I came to check on her in the past week. Why would she have moved?' He thought bitterly. He shook the thought from his mind.  
  
"Cesia?" He inquired quietly, in case she had in fact drifted off without him knowing. She jumped up, grabbing the closest thing to her, which happened to be the canopy post, and held it in front of her like a blade. Rath chuckled lightly. She put it back and turned to him, clicking on the light as she did. She gave him a cool stare.  
  
"Is knocking above you now?" She said dryly.  
  
"I was afraid you might finally have gotten to sleep. No need to expect a demon at every turn." He smiled despite her coldness.  
  
"Well, since when do you care? And would it really have hurt that much to make a single noise?" She frowned.  
  
"I thought I'd try something nice for once. Being mean seemed to get a better response." He grinned. Cesia felt her knees buckle. 'Good thing the bed was there or she'd have fallen straight to the floor. Why was this happening? This was Rath for crying out loud! She'd known him forever and a day it seemed and this had never happened before! Why now, of all times and places?' Her thoughts drifted off and she sighed. 'I'm so confused.' Rath gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "What is it? Why did you sneak in?"  
  
"I was actually just coming to check up on you. But now I'm curious." She raised her eyebrows as he finished.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"What are you thinking?" Rath pretended to look as though he was pondering a particularly difficult mathematics problem.  
  
"Why do you suddenly care, and by the way, your face looks..." She paused to scrutinize, "really messed up." She laughed and ran out of the room into the courtyard of the inn, Rath in hot pursuit. She did a 360* and ran right by him back into her room and locked the door. She turned to see him climbing in the window. He looked up and smiled. He had known her plan and took a detour through the window. She smiled back and stomped. "You win."  
  
"I know." He smiled and she fell to the ground. At least it looked like it was from exhaustion, she was safe from him thinking that his smile did this to her. She looked at her feet.  
  
"Right before I left to Mt. Mfartha, Sarazar told me something and its been bugging me lately. She said my destiny holds the key to saving the world, but it may also lead the world to ruin. I was wondering whether it was true or not and if it is, what does it mean." She nodded and looked up at him. "Okay?" He was silent for a minute or two.  
  
"Why didn't you just say so? It's no biggie. I thought you were wondering if, like, something horrible was going to happen. This is small stuff. Sarazar hasn't been wrong yet, so it must be true. It means that depending on what you do, you could make or break the world as we know it." He smiled, "Simple as that!"  
  
"WELL YOU'RE AWFULLY CALM ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!" Cesia looked like she was about to blow a fuse.  
  
"That's because I'm not the one who could destroy the world and have it on my conscience forever." He smiled bigger. A loud THUD and Cesia was on the floor twitching. A classic anime fall.  
  
"You're a great person Rath. Always putting others before yourself." She said sarcastically as she dusted herself off. A long silence followed her comment.  
  
"Thank you." Rath was such a dolt; he had missed the sarcasm completely. Cesia hit herself in the head with her palm.  
  
"Rath, I was being sarcastic." She started cracking up. Rath did too after a quiet 'oh'. Cesia looked up at Rath. 'My eyes must be tearing up pretty badly. I swear I just thought Rath had looked hot.  
  
Dun dun dun. Just kidding. Nothing big to happen until later chapters but some cute fluff coming up next. So don't worry, be happy and stay tuned for: The Darkest of Knights: Chapter 2: Lefuryhelio. Now that, is a dun dun dun. 


	2. Lefuryhelio

The Darkest of Knights  
  
Chapter 2: Lefuryhelio  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
Cesia looked over at Rath. He had tears in his eyes, the reminisce of their laughter. She couldn't even remember what they were laughing for; just that It may have been one of the happiest moments in her life since. ever. She smiled when he glanced at her. They stood up. She made her bed as he retreated, back into his room. She finished tidying the room and went to the lobby area to wait for him. Barl came over to her, normally Fiji would be nipping his heels like a puppy but that wouldn't ever happen again. Her eyes saddened in pity.  
  
"Would you like some milfy? I just made some." His question brought her back to reality and out of her thoughts.  
  
"No thank you. Rath and I, we'll be leaving as soon as he gets out here. I'm truly sorry for the trouble. The pain that we've caused you in our stay here." Cesia looked down in humiliation.  
  
"Do not worry about it. I knew it would one day happen. That Gil," He swallowed hard at the mention of his brother's name. "Would lose control one day. I just wish he could have gotten me too." He looked down sadly and Rath entered. A questioning look started to come across his face but he nodded it away after a swift, hard stare from Cesia. He came over to them. He smiled and placed a hand on Barl's shoulder. Rath wasn't normally the sentimental type, which drew many questions into Cesia's head. She looked to him and Barl got to his feet.  
  
"Thank you for staying at my lodge. Not many come by anymore. Not since they heard of the mountain demon. I'm sure that will all change once word spreads that it is gone." He finished and Rath dropped a satchel of coins into the old man's hand as Kai-stern came into the lobby. He looked horrible. His hair was mussed and he was stumbling. Cesia and Rath ran over.  
  
"Kai-stern! What is wrong with you? What happened?" Cesia was on the brink of tears at the site of him. "I knew it was a bad idea for us to go after your wounds had barely had any time to heal!"  
  
"Cesia! It's nothing! I'm fine! Just lack of sleep for a while has finally caught up to me." Kai-stern's face showed his weariness when he looked up at her.  
  
"Where you awake reading up on the-" she stopped, Kai-stern knew what she meant.  
  
"Yeah, and I found out where we need to go next, to finish what the Star Princess started for us." He looked worriedly at Rath.  
  
"We can talk later. Let's get you back to the Dragon Castle. Rath? Can he take Fire? It isn't that long a trip, and we can hunt a few demons on the way." Rath nodded, his eyes showed his desire to learn of what they were speaking about. They exited the lodge, leaving Kai-stern and Fire alone to fly back to the castle with a report to the Lord. He had given Cesia directions to where she could find the object to complete her Wind Staff. They were headed to a remote town just south of Zulebiggia called Cimora.  
  
A REMOTE FOREST ON THE WAY TO CIMORA:  
  
"Hey Rath, idea." Cesia's sudden talkativeness surprised Rath. He jumped. He turned to look at her as they walked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How about after we go to this Cimora place we hop a boat to Arinas? What do you say?" Cesia looked over to him and he nodded happily.  
  
"Let's stop here awhile. I ache in places I didn't know existed." There was a small Inn-like building coming up on the horizon. Rath pointed to it, "Or we could stop over there. It looks nice." Cesia nodded and smiled at the idea of a hot bath and real bed. Rath shook his head. 'Talk about high maintenance.' He thought, laughing inwardly. 'Not really, but it's fun to pretend.' This time he laughed out loud but quickly stifled it with a hand. Cesia looked over at him like he was insane pulling a blush out of him. They reached the inn in about seven minutes or so. They received the room keys and Cesia ran upstairs to her room. She instantly flopped on the bed happily. She was asleep before she knew it.  
  
Rath smiled and shut Cesia's door. He went into his own room, changed into pajamas, ((I don't know what else to call what he wears)) and went to sleep.  
  
***sleep***  
  
Cesia woke up as the soft rays of sunlight crossed her mattress. She opened an eye slightly and shut it, not knowing how to react to the sun, which she hadn't seen in hours. Slowly she got up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked through the, now open, door that separated her room and Rath's. Rath was standing in the doorway smiling. He waved and she smiled too. She stood and stumbled over.  
  
"Ohayo." She spoke sleepily. Rath looked confused.  
  
"Pardon?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry, it's Japanese. It means 'Morning.'" She looked up slightly shielding her eyes from the sun that was entering her room from his. He smiled at the dreamy look on her face. She wasn't even awake yet and already up and about, talking in random languages. He flashed a quick grin and she smiled sadly. It was amazing how kind he could be on the outside, despite the pain and suffering on the inside. She blushed and walked back to the center of the room.  
  
"I need to bathe and change." She said quietly. A stoic look was on Rath's face as he shut the connecting door. She went into the bathroom and slipped into the warm water that was running. "Ah, the marvels of modern science." She smiled and sunk in the bath. She got out twenty minutes later, very contrary since Rath's incessant shouts had disrupted her peace anyway. She dressed and entered his room. "WHAT!" she shouted.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything from room service." He looked back down at the menu. They've got EVERYTHING." Cesia thudded to the floor and stood up again. Brushing herself off she looked to him.  
  
"No. thank you." You could tell in her face that she was straining not to strangle him. She walked out of the room and back into hers, shutting the door behind her. She dropped her bathrobe to the floor and pulled on a dress with a fur lined coat. The winter was fast approaching. She didn't feel like freezing before she could save Rath. She reentered his room with the map to the town they were headed for. In his hand she saw a bottle of alcohol that immediately made her drop the parchment roll.  
  
"What." She pasued, disbelieving. "Is that?" She pointed to the bottle in his hand.  
  
"Just some booze. It's that stuff, ummm, Lefuryhelio. Something like that. Why? Want some? Oh, never mind. You didn't want anything." He mimicked her as he said his last sentence. She growled.  
  
"Lefury's pretty strong stuff. Maybe you should start with something a little less potent."  
  
"You told me that last time and you suckered me out of my booze." He frowned. Cesia raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Would I do something like that to you?" Cesia put on her best innocent face.  
  
"Yes." Rath smirked.  
  
"Good point." Cesia blushed and sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long night. "Pour me a glass." She drank deeply from the glass that Rath gave her.  
  
Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Cesia's a drunkard. Sings happily. Anyway. Read on to find out what happens next in: The Darkest of Knights: Chapter 3: Good Yokai Gone Bad. 


	3. Good Yokai Gone Bad

The Darkest of Knights  
  
Chapter 3: Good Yokai Gone Bad  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
((a/n: in this fic, Cesia is the wind dragon knight. The wind dragon rock reappeared when Nadil's head was severed. She found it some time in book four.))  
  
Rath awoke groggily and looked down to see Cesia lying on his chest, sleeping. He blushed nervously but calmed down after a minute. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair softly, as not to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open, slightly unfocused but quickly returned to focus. She looked up at him and felt her cheeks grow hot. She looked back down to see she was in her undergarments. She blushed harder and rolled off of him. Pulling the blanket up she mumbled something that sounded relatively like 'I'm sorry.' I smiled.  
  
"It's okay, we were both umm" He paused, "Not being ourselves." He finished awkwardly. Cesia nodded.  
  
"Right." She said quietly, "We weren't, were we?" She finished unsurely and quieter than Rath's ears could even strain to hear. He looked over to her.  
  
"Let's hope none of the Dragon Officers are here 'traveling' or stalking us." He joked.  
  
"You know, if you jinxed us by joking like that, you will be in a world of pain." Cesia looked so serious it was scary.  
  
"Don't worry; see? No one's coming. I didn't jinx us." As if on cue a sharp knock sounded on the hard wood of the room door. Cesia rolled out of Rath's bed and bolted through the connecting door into her room, pulling on a nightgown and keeping the door cracked so that she could eavesdrop. She listened intently as Rath opened the door and jumped back. It was someone from the castle. Ruwalk. Crap. Rath smiled forcedly and invited him in as he pulled on a pair of loose pants and a white nightshirt. Ruwalk entered. Rath's eye twitched.  
  
"Why are you here Ruwalk?" He said, twitching slightly. Cesia stifled a giggle at his behavior.  
  
"Traveling. You're coming down from Mfartha, eh? Alfeegi was pissed when he found out Zoma was impersonating you. You're in for a load of shit when you get back."  
  
"Why are you traveling, and to where? We're high in the mountains still." Rath relaxed a bit. Cesia bit her lip. This wouldn't be funny anymore.  
  
"Actually, I wanted to talk to Cesia about something, so Sarazar located you and I came out here. It's of vital importance." Cesia entered with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
  
"Raf," She said mouth full of suds from the paste. "Who is heye?" She sees Ruwalk, and went into Rath's bathroom to rinse and came out blushing. She looked to Ruwalk and said. "You needed to speak with me about something?" Ruwalk raised his eyebrow as to ask, 'eavesdropping again?' and nodded. He followed her into her room where she locked the door and cast a soundproof spell so that Rath couldn't steal her idea. She gave Ruwalk a questioning look and nodded to her wind staff.  
  
"What is that? A staff will revive Crewger?"  
  
"This isn't about Crewger anymore and it's the legendary wind staff. Only it's still incomplete. We are traveling to find the second piece. Without Rath's knowledge of our plan."  
  
"Our plan?"  
  
"It is to use the wind staff to revive him. It was Crewger's dying request." She looked down sadly. 'It was my fault he died.' She thought wistfully. 'No!' The smarter half of her yelled, 'you heard Rath! He knew he'd do that! You have no reason to feel guilty!' She gave in to her smarter half and looked back at Ruwalk. "He's dying you know." Ruwalk looked surprised, obviously, he hadn't known.  
  
"No, I-I-I didn't!" Ruwalk stuttered on, "I will report to Lykouleon as soon as I am able. Thank you for relaying this information on me, Sir Cesia." He kneeled and began to retreat, "But couldn't you just use the wind dragon?"  
  
"No, I can not yet control her."  
  
"Her?"  
  
"Yes, Kaze is a she." ((A/n Kaze means wind. Dues or Shin is light. Hano is fire Kohaku is water and Earth is Riku))  
  
"Of course, the only female knight gets the only female dragon." He muttered under his breath. Cesia looked at him and smiled. She nodded toward the conjoining door and as Ruwalk opened it the spell evaporated. Cesia reentered Rath's room.  
  
"What was that about?" Rath said seething.  
  
"You can't know, why do you think I placed a soundproof spell on the room? Do you think it is because I like draining myself of all my energy? In fact I-" She drifted off on her feet and Rath caught her gently, despite the harshness of his previous words. He lay her on his bed softly and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He smiled and got dressed in black pants and a black shirt/coat/duster/thing (what do you call what he wears in his first appearance in book 7?)  
  
He went out into the kitchen of the Inn. He picked out a small pot and a few leaves, pepper jars and sardines. He dumped the entire pot of pepper into the pot, filled it with water and flour and cooked it. About five minutes later he added the sardines and some salt. Next came the sand and leaves and finally, he took it off of the fire and put some basil and rosemary on top. He mixed the entire thing for about a minute and brought it back up to his room. Cesia awoke to the horrible smell of Rath's porridge. If you could call that foul substance porridge.  
  
"Rath, you do remember what that crap tastes like, right?" Cesia sounded as though she was scared of it. ((A/n I would be too))  
  
"Yup, why?" Rath sounded clueless  
  
"Do you want to kill me?!" Cesia's voice wavered.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"THAT STUFF WILL!!!!!" Cesia screamed.  
  
"But it makes you better." Rath said quietly.  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T!!!!!!!!" Cesia shouted. "GET IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay. But it isn't poisoned you know." Rath said shortly.  
  
"Your right," Cesia's voice softened, "IT IS THE POISON!!!!!!" She got up and ran into her own room, locking the door behind her.  
  
To tell the truth, I would've written more but. I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Anyway. I'll write more ASAP. By the way, aku-weasel-girl? No more death threats. Or I will stop writing and all of my other readers ((the whole three I know that I have,)) will most likely create an angry mob outside your house. ((You will, right??? Guys???)) I dunno what the next chapter's going to be called but stay tuned!  
  
Matte ne, Illuser's Gurl 


	4. No Kaze Sono Buin NUSUMU!

The Darkest of Knights  
  
Chapter 4: No Kaze Sono Buin; NUSUMU!!!! ((Translation at end of chappy))  
  
Cesia barricaded herself into the Inn's bathroom. "YOU CANNOT! I REPEAT, CANNOT MAKE ME EAT THAT SHIT!!!" She cried defensively. Rath sighed from outside the door.  
  
"Okay, I made it taste better this time! I tried it myself!" He coaxed. The door creaked open a little.  
  
"You're lying." She said blatantly. Rath laughed and turned the door to ash.  
  
"Now eat." Cesia growled and snapped at him but quickly jerked the bowl from his hands.  
  
"I hate you." She replied bitterly.  
  
: MEANWHILE:  
  
A thin, clawed hand reached into the window of the female dragon knight's room. The pale hand clutched the wind staff, which had found its place next to the sill. The owner took the staff and it's limb out of the inn room.  
  
: AND BACK TO THE MAIN PLOTLINE...:  
  
Cesia groaned as Rath shoveled the poisonous porridge into her mouth. She looked away from him, forcing food into her cheek.  
  
"I feel much better, thanks." She inserted firmly. Rath smiled innocently. ((A/n: RATH? INNOCENT? ROFLMAO!))  
  
"Alright, It's just such a shame. I used all of Master's expensive herbs and all.... It'd be such a shame for the rest of them to go to waste..." Cesia groaned. Guilt trip.  
  
"FINE!" She caved, "I'll eat the damn muck, just shut up!" Rath grinned.  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower, be out in a bit. Eat up!" He retreated into the bathroom and Cesia emptied the porridge out the window.  
  
"Ew." She confirmed. She made her way over to the dresser when there was another knock at the door. "Who's there?" She demanded, throwing a dress on.  
  
"Me." Kai-stern's familiar voice rang into the room as she opened the door for him. "How have the two of you been?" He asked, eyes sweeping the messy room. Cesia laughed nervously.  
  
"We've kept busy." She confirmed. Kai-stern laughed.  
  
"That I can see. So, does Rath know?" He asked, lowering his voice a little.  
  
"No, I've been careful." Cesia replied darkly. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't need constant supervision." Kai-stern laughed.  
  
"I know, but it's fun to provide it anyway." He winked. "Well. Tell Rath that I stopped by; see you guys back at the Dragon Castle. G'bye." He waved and left, hands in his low-rise pants. Cesia smiled and waved as well, shutting the door behind him. Rath exited the bathroom; a questioning look crossed his face.  
  
"What was that about?" He inquired. Cesia grinned.  
  
"Not gonna tell you. Curiosity killed the cat, ya know." Cesia responded and Rath sneered.  
  
"I'm not a cat." Rath stated clearly, causing Cesia to laugh.  
  
"That's beside the point. Now let's get back to the Dragon Castle, everyone awaits our return." Rath shrugged.  
  
"I guess you're right. Go get your stuff; I'll be waiting outside. And hurry up about it!" Rath nodded and they paid the bill. Cesia ran out of the inn room worriedly.  
  
"The Wind Staff is gone!" She shouted, drawing a stranRath transformed his bell back into a blade with a small smile.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Cesia asked, now in his face. These antics caused Rath to jump back.  
  
"Why do you care?" He retorted.  
  
"Why do you think?" She shot back.  
  
"Can't you answer without a question?" He asked, growing irritated.  
  
"Can't you?" Cesia's comment ended the conversation. Rath continuously shot sidelong glances at the Wind Dragon Knight until she finally caught him.  
  
"HA!" She announced triumphantly. "Why do you keep staring at me?"  
  
"Because you're ugly face stands out." He confirmed, while really thinking about how out of all of the demons he faced, she was the only on who beat him every time. Cesia grumbled unhappily as they continued down the mountain.  
  
"Suicidal Jerk." She murmured, drawing a glare from her fiery companion.  
  
"It's my life to throw away." He protested. ((A/n: It's amazing how they can reach this topic so quickly ;)) Cesia shook her head and stopped walking.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think about the people you leave behind? Or are you just that selfish?" She shot, bringing a downcast look to Rath's face.  
  
"No one would care!" He shouted angrily, returning to his usual self. Cesia let a few tears build up behind her eyes.  
  
"I would." She murmured, but continued walking. Rath had barely heard her, but had. He let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Why do they want us back at the Dragon Castle for anyway?" He asked, changing the subject. Cesia shrugged.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" She demanded, growing irritated. Rath glared.  
  
"I was just asking a simple question!" He retorted. Cesia glared back.  
  
"Just shut up for once in your god forsaken life." Rath sneered but did so. They stopped near Misty Valley to camp for the night, in hopes of getting to the Dragon Castle by the next.  
  
Cesia set out blankets as Rath started up a small fire. Rath stared at her.  
  
"I'm gonna go grab a demon for dinner. Don't break yourself." He walked into the bushes and disappeared from view. Cesia sat down next to the fire shivering in the winter breeze. She glanced around at the shadows, which seemed to loom over her. Another quick breeze caught her huddling under the blanket, wishing Rath was still with her. She shot a glance behind her when she heard the bushes rustle only to see a little sacred run off. A sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"God, I'm way too paranoid." She glanced at the crackling flames. They danced before her eyes menacingly and before she realized it, Rath was jerking her awake, shouting in a worried tone.  
  
"CESIA?!" He demanded as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked wearily, she had dozed off by the fire, which now roared lowly.  
  
"Good, you're alive. I was afraid you'd gone and killed yourself. Anyway, food's ready." He held a leg out to her and she took it, obviously despising it.  
  
"I thought you said food..." She commented, drawing a glare from the Fire Dragon Knight.  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered coldly. "There aren't real animals around here!" He ordered, bringing a swift nod from her.  
  
"Right, sorry." She responded. They ate in silence and slept with the fire crackling away.  
  
What did you think? LALALALALA!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! Anyway, my loyal reviewers, READ THIS!!!! BTW, the chapter title means: The Wind Staff; STOLEN! 


End file.
